Nine Months in Heaven
by Smiley612
Summary: "Eddie, I want a kid." "Are you sure?" "We're 29. Joy's already had five kids. We've been married for eight years. Of course I want one!" / Who knew that being pregnant was synonymous with bringing out ones inner teenage self? Certainly not Patricia and Eddie. They're married, they're adults, but they're not necessarily ready to be parents. / PxE. Four shot.


**A/N: The tragic story of my life: I saw Frozen on Sunday and by the time I get home, it's about 9 PM. I'm minding my own business when suddenly I remember that I have a project due in AP History tomorrow, so I work on that and I don't finish it until 1 AM, so I was working on it for 4 hours. I try to go to sleep, but after staring at an alight computer screen for 240 consecutive minutes, I cannot. So now it's 1:30 AM and I can't fall asleep, so I tell myself that I'll watch the first half of Titanic and hopefully by then, I'll be tired enough to fall asleep. However, by the time the iceberg hits, I'm far too invested in the film to turn back so I end up watching the entire thing, and SOMEHOW, I end up CRYING, even when I've seen it a BAJILLION times before, so by the time the credits roll at 4:45 there are tears in my eyes as I finally fall asleep, but my alarm wakes me up at 5:50 AM for school, so I get ready and by the time I'm at the bus stop I could have just collapsed on the grass. The lesson of the day: NEVER. FORGET. YOUR. AP. HISTORY. PROJECT.**

**Well, I'm finally on House of Who? and I was cheering throughout all of the Eddie scenes. I can't wait until we get to the Peddie arc during the Hexes, I just can't. This is going to be a four-shot, no more, no less, and I won't pull a PUTP and add 5 more chapters than it was supposed to have, I swear. **

* * *

**/o~~~o/**

* * *

"What's her name?" Patricia asked, her husband, Eddie standing beside her by Joy's bedside, the little girl wrapped in blankets and sleeping soundly.

"Alexandra," Jerome spoke for his wife, who was evidently exhausted. "Alexandra Olivia Clarke."

Back in 2014, the Anubis residents were having a party. Jerome and Joy were so in love, the music was blaring, alcohol was swimming in their intestines...and a month later Joy discovered she was pregnant at 19. Jerome did the right thing and proposed to her; they weren't planning on getting married so early, but Joy did love him, so of course she said yes. After Jerome and Joy discovered that they loved being parents, they tried for another baby. And another. And another after that.

Now the year was 2024, and Joy had just given birth to her fifth baby. Together, they had Kristen Isabelle Clarke, Samantha Rose Clarke, Nicole Elizabeth Clarke, Victoria Chloe Clarke, and now Alexandra Olivia Clarke. They were all girls, so Jerome didn't have a single son.

"She's beautiful," Amber cooed, starting to move closer to Joy's hospital bed but Jerome pushed her away. Pouting, she stumbled over the eleven people in the hospital room, trying to make her way to her husband, Mick Campbell.

"Who's the godparents?" KT asked the happy fifth-time parents, keeping her bouncing four-year-old daughter, Madison, occupied. KT was a single mother, because Madison's father was Fabian.

Fabian, however, was married to Mara and had a six-year-old son, Michael, with her. Madison was made the same way Kristen, Joy's oldest daughter, was made: alcohol. Mara, who honestly loved Fabian, forgave him for his mistake with KT, so now Fabian had two children with two different women.

"The only people left," Joy answered KT's question, her voice tired but happy. "Willow and Alfie. Oh, God, Jerome, we are NOT having another child after this. I can't go through labor a sixth time."

As Jerome supported Joy's body as he laid her down on the pillows comfortably, Willow and Alfie celebrated having their godchild. Patricia and Eddie watched them explain to their three children, Carissa, Melanie, and Kyle, about who the little sleeping baby was as Jerome handed over his fifth daughter to Alfie, his best friend. Willow and Alfie had only been married for five years so far, but had three children of their own, meanwhile Patricia and Eddie had been married for eight years and were not parents yet.

"Eddie," Patricia called for her husband's attention, because he was talking with Fabian. "I want a kid," she admitted, her eyes tearing up when she saw the little one wrapped in a pink blanket, sleeping in Alfie's arms. "I do, I really want to be a mum."

Joy's first child, Kristen, was Patricia and Eddie's godchild. Joy had been a mother for a decade, as Kristen was 10 now. Patricia had been there through the sleepless nights, watched Willow, KT, Amber, and Mara nurture and love their children. Even though she wasn't one herself, Patricia certainly knew what being a mother was like.

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked pre-cautiously, taking Patricia away into a corner so they could have more privacy. "I mean, whenever you say that, something gets in the way. The last time, I got the call that said my dad died, and the time before that, Piper was in a car accident."

"I know," Patricia reasoned, "but aren't those just coincidences? Eddie, don't you want a child?!"

His smile almost reached the tips of his eyes. "Yes," he confirmed, nodding feverishly. He looked around at everyone else for a moment: Fabian and Mara with their six-year-old, KT with her four-year-old, Amber and Mick with their two-year-old, Willow and Alfie with their three-year-old twins and one-year-old, and Joy and Jerome with their ten, eight, six, four, and now newborn girls. The former Anubis residents had pestered Patricia and Eddie to have kids for ages...why not now?

"Alfie!" Amber yelled at her former boyfriend, interrupting the anything-but-awkward silence between Patricia and Eddie. "Kyle spit on my brand new shoes!" She started to jump around, the twenty-nine-year-old she was, until Mick caught her, hugging their two-year-old daughter, Mia. It was strange to know how much things had changed since 2011; Mick and Amber had broken up, then him and Mara had gotten together. Mick moved away to Australia, so Mara had gotten together with Jerome.

Then Jerome cheated on Mara with Willow, so the two of them had broken up as well. Mara, seething at her ex-boyfriend, sentenced Joy to go out with him. As Jerome and Joy fell for each other, Mara found love with Fabian at the fireworks, since Nina had left Anubis a few months prior, leaving Fabian alone and heartbroken without his best friend and first love. Patricia and Eddie reconciled after their breakup over the summer, and Alfie joined Fabian on the Buddy Bench because Amber had sacrificed herself for the Sibuna club. Then, both Willow and Alfie had found happiness after heartbreak with each other. Mick had traveled to Amber for his sports, met up with Amber, and after years of dating, he'd finally tied the know; so all in all, Anubis House had finally found peace.

Patricia knew that her relationship with Eddie would never be peaceful, nor be compared to paradise, but as she smiled at her husband, she knew they were both ready to take life as it came at them.

* * *

**/o~~~o/**

* * *

That night, their house was quiet. Their dog, Lady, was off sleeping without the knowledge that her owners were about to have sex.

A naked Eddie laid on the bed seductively, smirking at Patricia, who had finally brought her underwear down to the floorboards. The two high school sweethearts smiled at each other, before Patricia slowly sauntered to the cabinets and opened the bottom left one, reaching her hand into the depths and taking out a package reading "Trojan".

Eddie smiled at his butt-naked wife as she danced her way to the trash can, letting the package slowly slip out of her fingertips. When the condom was in the trash, both of them laughed as their lips crushed together.

That poor dog downstairs.

* * *

**/o~~~o/**

* * *

**MONTH ONE: SEPTEMBER**

"AM I NOT PREGNANT?!"

A plane crash landed in the ocean, a train fell of its tracks, a ship hit an iceberg and sank, and cars crashed into signs, fires burned, tress uprooted, Lady barked, and Eddie ran clumsily out of the room to make sure his wife was okay. "Patricia?!" he wondered aloud, searching for her in the chaos of their apartment. "Where are you?"

She came out of the bathroom, furious, her stomach completely flat. Eddie's panic quickly subsided once he saw that no one was dead and their apartment wasn't in tatters, but he was more concerned about Patricia, who had her hands on her hips, quite mad. "I'm right here," she answered snarkly, growling."But I guess you wouldn't know, since you've been locked in your room all day!"

Eddie laughed lightly to himself, quiet enough so Patricia with her super-power hearing couldn't hear him. Maybe, if he was sixteen again, he would have fought back and counterattacked with an argument of his own, but after eight years of being married to this woman, he knew her like the back of his hand. All he had been doing in his room was looking up tips to help raise a child.

"Yacker," he called her by her nickname; hearing the familiar term, Patricia seemed to relax the slightest bit. "Did the pregnancy test that you took last week say positive, or negative? Was there a plus, or a minus? Are you pregnant, or is your period just three weeks late?" he laughed, smiling like an idiot, the sides of his eyes wrinkling.

"It _said_ pregnant," she told him, the look in her eyes expressing a look of complete and utter confusion and helplessness; and Patricia was definitely not one to be helpless. "But I don't understand! I haven't felt like I'm pregnant! Aren't I supposed to get, like, morning sickness or something? Or cravings? Or cramps, or mood swings, or something to give away the impression that I'm pregnant?"

He smiled sweetly, much unlike his teenage self, and walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. There was no music playing, but they swayed anyhow. "Oh, Patricia, Patricia," he sang, moving with her in harmony; even though in the past neither of them had been harmonic with each other. "Relax! Everyone is different. Remember when Joy was pregnant with Samantha? You had to stay over every night because of the bad morning sickness she got, and then when she was pregnant with Tori, her next child, she barely had any discomfort at all."

"I know," Patricia protested, "but I'm not really going to feel like I'm pregnant until I at least experience something stereotypical. Like morning sickness. Or cravings. I want to be _pregnant_!"

"You _are_ pregnant," Eddie laughed at her, rolling his eyes happily. "Okay? Sometime next year, you're going to go into labor. And after however many hours it takes you to go through labor, you're going to give birth to our baby, the one that's growing right here in your uterus. Just please, please do me a favor and don't start the mood swings now, not when it's only one month in, _please_."

"Mood swings?!" Patricia exploded, looking the same as she did the day they decided to go for having a kid. Her stomach wasn't showing, as it had only been a month, but she wasn't wearing any makeup like she sometimes liked to, so there were bags under her eyes from the anxiety of the idea that she might not be pregnant even though she peed on the stick one week ago and it came out as 'positive'. Eddie had been sleeping on the couch for the past few days because of how restless she had been in bed.

"What mood swings?" she continued, stomping over to the cabinet and slamming it on the other end. From the many years of knowing her, Eddie knew she was going to grab the jug of peanut butter they had stored, and sure enough, she did. "I'm not having mood swings, because the stick probably _lied_ to me to spare my feelings! It probably knows I want a child, so it's pitying me and I'm not actually pregnant! Eddie, did you not go hard enough or something?"

By now, the butter knife was coated in the light brown peanut butter, and she was spreading it on two pieces of bread from the loaf in one of the other cabinets. "Did you?!" she asked him, violently spreading it across the bread and onto the counter. He'd clean it up; he didn't mind, as long as Patricia got her sandwich, therefore she'd be happy. "Did you not go hard enough? Because if you didn't, I want a redo! And the stick better not lie to me this time, I. Swear. To. God!"

He sighed. These nine months were going to be _long_.

* * *

**/o~~~o/**

* * *

**this chapter would have been much longer it's just. laziness. and crappy writing ability. feedback would be amazing.**

**i'm on house of fronts and house of keepers and god damn i hate. vera. so. much. more than i hate mara and i hate mara a ton. even more than i hate s2 as a whole. yup. i went there.**

**m'kay, we'll have three more chapters and i swear they'll be more entertaining than this one, just don't give up on me yet okay? chapter 2 will be month 2/3/4, chapter 3 will be month 5/6/7, chapter 4 will be month 8 & 9 and the birth.**

**-lia**


End file.
